The purpose of this Core is to provide to all Projects of the P01 with the high degree of research and clincial imaging support required to facilitate the collection of image guided surgical specimens and the serial assessment of response to therapy. Core functions will include the development of new methods, translation and maintenance of technologies developed in the Projects from the current and upcoming cycles into the clinic. The Core will comprise experienced investigators with broad expertise and a proven track record in working together, as well as with their collaborators. There are five major aims: (1) To translate the advanced MR data acquisition protocols and pulse sequences developed in the current cycle of the P01 from research to clinical scanners and to provide ongoing maintenance for them in order to accommodate changes in clinical practice, as well as updates to the scanner hardware or software. (2) To develop and maintain post-processing capabilities for analysis, visualization and interpretation of the multi-parametric and multi-dimensional imaging examinations used in Projects 1, 2 and 3 with a special emphasis on providing consistent and reliable metrics to describe tumor heterogeneity and spatial extent. (3) To support the acquisition and analysis of pre-surgery imaging data, the selection of targets of interest and the collection of image guided tissue samples from patients with GBM so that tumor heterogeneity can be studied in the context of imaging, histological and genomic properties as required in Projects 1, 2 and 3. (4) To provide improved quantitative analysis methods that will facilitate the integration of physiologic and metabolic MR parameters into the current RANO criteria and hence provide a more reliable and consistent assessment of changes in tumor burden for patients with GBM who are participating in Projects 1 and 3. (5) To develop a multi-faceted, multi-layered, and multi-disciplinary database of GBM characteristics of information from histopathology, immunohistochemistry, genomics, animal models, physiologic and metabolic imaging, and clinical information to allow all Projects to perform a systematic analysis of their data.